


It's me again

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Leaving messages, Nines is RK900's pseudonym, story told in messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: For many people, posting a serial killer's messages online is horrible and terrifying.For the killers themselves, it's like letters in bottles.~https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/d7/a2/a1d7a2db4cd66695bff2f03423920ae5.jpg//It's actually a post about Spn, but suddenly the idea with Nines and Gavin appeared in my mind. Sorry.//





	It's me again

_"To be honest, I don't have a clue what to say. Maybe hello?" Tha man smiled widely to the camera. "You know, I thought I would be alone with that shit. Damn, I should fight with you, but we still didn't meet. We have different priorities, so it's not easy to find a place where both of us would show up. This shop was lovely but nearly empty. And they adding water to my favourite beer! Like you can guess, they won't add it any more." He giggled and run a hand through his hair. "I heard that they called you Nines. Is it about your first nine victims, or is it true that you come from the ninth ring of hell? Oh, cops are coming. Not gonna deal with that doughnut addicts. Gotta go, cutie!"_

~

_"Maybe I'm a bit too sentimental, but I hoped you would answer me, Nines. It's been a tough week, isn't it? I spotted your scene before cops made their way to it. Beautiful." The man was leaning against the wall, with crossed arms. His hands were still covered in blood. "Mine doesn't look that good. It's a bit messy, I guess. Maybe we could share some tips or something? I wonder what do you use exactly, cause police is not a good source of knowledge." He walked away but came back a few seconds later. "Sudden thought: Who were you before all of this?"_

~

_"Someone said you are looking for the guy that killed your dog."_

~

_"I would leave you my number, but I thought you wouldn't call." The man tried to sound like Jim Moriarty. It sounded bad. "Oh, come on. I know you're listening."_

~

_"You know? I've just been to Starbucks for the first time and that coffee is equally horrible, gross and expensive as pope's ass. Never doing that again."_

~ 

_"Did you know that they made up an app concentrated on our killin' sprees? Dunno if they're fans or somethin'. Maybe they are just making a warning for those who still believe they can run. Ha! They wish!" He picked up a crayon. "I would kill with it and they thought they will defend themselves with pepper spray and that adorable self-defence courses. Dunno if they're riskin' that with you, Nines. I feel like I can call you that. You can always tell me if you think otherwise. I'm always all ears." The man winked and smiled._

~

_"The name's Gavin, by the way. Wondering what's yours. Maybe you just want to kill me and that's why you don't answer?"_

~

_"They think we've got a damn creepypasta-like tragic backstory. Do I look like a damn Jeff the Killer for them? Dunno, maybe you. Didn't see much stuff on camera with you. Maybe you have like Jeff for real."_

~

_"Gonna rethink my life choices. Maybe that exact one wasn't the best. Maybe that's not the best country to start killing. Or is it just me? I guess you won't tell me." The man freaked out as one of the radios nearby turned itself on and played Ameno. "Damn it, I'm too tired to this shit. Wondering what happened to those great hits, what happened to us all. You know, time's passing."_

~

_"You know what? I don't care. Bye._

~

"Did Reed really is angry at Nines and stopped messaging? I thought he was just talking, not exactly to him."

"Idiot. Good to know I've gotta something much better than your theories. This definitely needs to go viral."

~

**"Why did you stop?" A man, fitting the description of Nines, appeared with a puzzled look.**

~

**"I don't like talking, especially when half of the country is eavesdropping that. Anyway, I enjoyed your messages."**

~

**"I like you, amateur. Makes me feel less like a shit. Got a bit used to you and your complaints. Dunno if it would be sharing tips if you don't have any."**

~

**"It's not like I care about you. Basically, I usually thought you're in my way, Gavin."**

~

**"I did not come from hell. My neighbourhood was bad, but we've got no lava nor devil's cauldrons."**

~

_"Uh, huh. Good to know you can talk. And you definitely can be mean. I think-" Reed looked at the thing that camera couldn't catch. "I guess it was fun, actually."_

_"Reed! Knife on the ground, hands above your head! Slowly!"_

_"Guess that ol' doughnut came for me." Reed raised his hands. "Dunno... Goodbye?"_

_As police officers' voices got louder and closer, Reed started to whistle. He would be doomed if someone didn't throw a smoke grenade at the police. It wasn't Gavin who threw it, and he seemed genuinely shocked._

_In the video Reed was nearly invisible. He looked like a shadow. Another shadow came closer to him, hit Gavin in the back of his head and then shot the camera._

~

Gavin woke up and realized he wasn't in a cell. He excluded the afterlife, cause first he didn't believe in that and second, his head hurt like hell.

The next thoughts came soon. He was in sort of vehicle, probably a casual car, without hard glass or other stuff like that. He looked outside and saw a forest. He wasn't exactly sure. 

When he moved his head, he spotted a clock. 4:14. _Who drives a car in time like this?_

One click and everything was covered in light. It lasted a bit for Gavin to accustom his sight with brightness. 

"Look who's finally woken up." The voice seemed familiar, but Reed couldn't connect it with a person.

He blinked a few times and saw the driver. 

"Nines?" he stumbled shyly.

"Yeah. Took you long enough, huh?" 

"What d'ya mean?" 

Nines laughed and turn off the light. 

"Dunno what was your purpose with that messages, but I did what I could."

"What happened?" 

"I stole you, amateur." Gavin could swear he heard a damn smirk in Nines' voice. "And not gonna let you go."

~

_"It's me again, dipshits. Guess what, I'm still free as a bird. Gotta go!" He laughed with someone that wasn't visible for a camera and left._


End file.
